


Enemy gods

by Depression_woo



Category: Animation squad, somethingelseyt
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arguing, Drug Use, F/M, Marijuana, Maybe angst?????, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, everyone in this isn't straight, its mediocre cause im me but thats fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depression_woo/pseuds/Depression_woo
Summary: It's a gods au with the animation squad! Also a few other animatiors.





	1. Chapter 1

  Something you enjoyed far too much was creating these intelligent and witty small mortals. Made out of tears from the moon goddess, a hair from the god of joy and optimism, and of the horn from a sphinx. Watching them be strikingly witty and explain concepts far beyond them. And yet something that always seemed to hinder them was the artists and poets and sculptors created by the God of The Arts and Creativity. He created these incredible mortals with the petals of eternal flowers, sweet honey made from the god of nature and animals, and clay from the worshipping mountain. You were both in a seemingly neverending battle, not necessarily for anything material, but for power. The humans who praised knowledge and philosophy gave you strength to continue, and those who praised the arts gave ‘Adam’ strength. Some managed to do both, and some weren't interested in either. You both opted for ignoring each other most days, until today.

  “Did one of your idiotic sculptors just use their chisel to stab Ambrose? They were my best philosopher!” You shouted, glaring angrily at your fellow god, his mortals were always utter idiots. But, besides your better judgement, you took a bottle filled with the tears of the Moon Goddess, rushing down in your divine form. Cradling the mortal as you allowed them to drink the salty glowing tears you first used to make them. Meanwhile, the sculptor was now on his knees, pleading for his life desperately. Ambrose’s body now had blue and white swirls and patterns on their skin, growing and glowing as it engulfed their entire body. You stepped back, watching as they slowly stood, the stab on their shoulder healing and the blood on their body disappearing, but their skin slightly paler than before. Their eyes holding infinite wisdom, as yours did. They were something not entirely human and not entirely divine. And they wordlessly walked out, the blood covering the floor and the chisel, which was still lying there. And that was when you turned to the desperate human, who was now crying and begging. 

  “If you dare defy another one of my philosophers you will be sent to the God of Torture swiftly.” You glared icy daggers at the mortal, before leaving to the realm of the divine once more. Adam was furious at this point, his skin, dotted with specks of paint and hands covered in clay, was glowing a light red, practically boiling with fury. 

  “You are not, and I mean not, sending Ciro to the God of Torture! He has been working on a masterpiece for years and it will not be ruined because of you!” His voice boomed throughout the realm, causing a disturbance with other major gods. The God of Joy frowning at the sight as he stepped forward towards you both. 

  “Stop bickering over who's more important, you both are acting like mere mortals.” He tried to reason with the two of you, but it seemed to do little in the act of calming either of you down, if anything it seemed to further enrage both parties.

  “Perhaps if he did not create utter fools who intervened with the brilliance of my mortals we wouldn't have such an issue.” You retorted, anger clear in your voice. You couldn't stand him, and you couldn't understand how others were able to tolerate him longer than a few minutes.

  "You both need a break from each other. Relax, and stop worrying so much about the mortals." The Moon Goddess, or Jaiden, coaxed gently, putting a feather-light hand on each god's shoulder. It was rather soothing, and you couldn't help but notice it also seemed to be calming the other god as well. His angry expression turned gentle and calm as he smiled lightly.

   "There you go," She smiled lightly before turning her attention over to the other two gods. "James?"

  "Y-yes?" The God of Nature replied nervously, shuffling over to the group, blushing as he pushed his flower crown away from his eyes.

  "Take them to the Sparkling Crystal Lake to resolve their issues." Jaiden answered, flashing the nervous God a friendly smile. James nodded, easily whisking the two of you out of the divine realm, and back onto the mortal plane.

  The lake was stunning in it's own right, the water was clear as day and, due to magical properties from a god who had died in this lake, crystals formed at the bottom. Due to every crystal being sharp as a razor, no one dared swim in it. But you were divine, so you didn't have these same issues. 

  "The forest creatures will not allow you to leave until your differences are resolved." His voice had a force that was uncommon for him, before retreating away as you stared over at the God of The Arts, watching him use the water to clean the dried clay off his hands. 

  You turned your head quickly before removing your shoes and stepping into the water, the crystals sharp edges becoming more blunt under your feet. The robes you had worn gently floated beside you as you swam throughout the small lake, calming you. Though you had infinite wisdom and knowledge, you were not aware that this lake had more magical properties than you thought. You turned towards Adam, who at this point joined you, floating gently in the water. You felt the need to pour out the need to pour out the truth. 

  "I want these mortals to progress in their little society! I know they have the ability to, I truly do know. But without the majority knowing, how will it happen? In those classes, my creations are trying to inform, but instead your creations don't pay attention! They distract others and ruin my work!" You explained, making hand gestures as you wanted to be angry and worried but the water suppressed that feeling. Adam was shocked, but he nodded in understanding, able to see why you would be so upset. 

  "I just, my mortals, It takes time to create them and create their skills. Those that make music take extra time, needing to have a voice that is beautiful and sweet, and being able to play an instrument and write words to go along with it. The sculptors need to have precision and gracefulness. Your philosophers intervene with their creative process. " He spoke intensely and sighed, while you nodded at him in understanding. 

  You paused for a moment, "...Perhaps we make a compromise, make a mortal who is a incredibly creative and also an intellectual." You attempted in finding a compromise, smiling gently.

  As you spoke you noticed the animals that were meant to block your way retreated back into the woods. You retrieved your shoes and went back into the realm of the divine, and the other three honestly surprised at how little time it took. But they were happy to watch you both gather the ingredients you normally used to create a mortal. Soon enough you two created a new mortal who was brilliant in academics and also was amazing at music. They were made out of a hair from the god of joy, tears of the moon goddess, petals of the eternal flowers, honey from the god of nature, and something neither of you had ever used, a crystal from the lake. It was symbolic of what helped your friendship with your fellow deity. The person was stunning, the crystal you two had added gave magical properties and they created amazing symphonies and also do some of the best work and advance everyone's knowledge tenfold. 

  "Let us make more!" You exclaimed, watching the human learn and grow for a few years with Adam. 

  "I'd love to," he said with a large grin on his face, carefully taking your hand and walking to gather the ingredients once more. But you couldn't help feeling a warmth gently spreading over your body. The feeling of his rough, clay covered hands in contrast to yours, which were soft and smooth from years of carefully turning pages and writing in the most pristine handwriting. You didn't act upon your feelings, instead wordlessly following along while the other gods watched something unspoken blossom.


	2. How it happened

A pantheon of a staggering amount of deitys to one thing or another. Gods dying and being reborn into new people, eventually ascending into the divine plane and doing the same to others after many millennia. Having the wisdom and knowledge of the past, but with rejuvenated power and strength. The last time it happened was only a year ago.   
The former gods were drained, no matter how many sacrifices and prayers were sent. They all mutually knew their reign as deitys was over. They each individually searched for someone worthy of their position, which took much less time than it should've.  
The deity of the moon, tranquility, and self love, wanted a kind soul who was determined and driven. Perhaps slightly broken, but fixed with the ability to feel the love of all humanity, and those who care for themselves gently. In which they had stumbled across a mother, she owned a few domesticated animals and was struggling with to survive in the economy with her husband due to dying crops. With assistance from the deity of wisdom and knowledge, they said the human growing inside the mother would be worthy of the role. In which the moon deity blessed the child growing, watching over her as she grew and made many mistakes, but the characteristics the deity wanted were showing. With more help from the deity of wisdom and knowledge, they decided if they let their physical form die now, in no time the new deity would be ready. In which, with permission from the deity of nature and animals, they entered the forest, finding the perfect lake they had only seen 2 times before. Carefully removing their robes and anything else they had on them as they swam into the middle. Feeling the plants that had grown against their toes, even a fish brushing against their thighs as they floated on their back. Allowing the moonlight to reflect of their body and the water as their physical form slowly evaporated into the water. With time, the plants and fish slowly died in the lake, due to the crystals sprouting from the floor of the lake.   
As the deitys silently mourned their friend, they watched the new soon to be goddess. Dying from her naivety in the lake, crystals tearing her flesh and hurting her as the moonlight carefully took care of her and healed the wounds, the essence of the previous deity soaking into her as she swam throughout the lake, trying to not touch the bottom.   
The deity of joy, medicine, and light, they wanted someone with overflowing happiness, and support for others. Which was surprisingly difficult to find in the village that worshipped them. So many were corrupted in some way, even some of the children. Until they found a small gangly boy, only 10, and they watched him offer kids his toys and food. Watched him smile everyday and have it radiate the sun, with tired eyes from helping his mom, but laughing and smiling as if it was his last. The deity promptly decided on the innocent happy boy. Waiting until he was old enough before finally allowing their form to die, dissolving into the wind as their essence carried through the light. The essence finally found its way to the boy, who was now a man, taller and still lanky, but happy and supportive of everyone. Until he eventually got horribly sick, the deitys were unable to do anything, upset at their loss of a friend, but he was the god of medecine now. He would have to live through the pain and did before he could become a god. And that's what they did, he got sicker and sicker, but smiled and was polite to everyone who cared for him and visited him.  
Then, the Deity of nature, animals, and earth. they weren't sure what type of person they wanted. Perhaps someone mighty and strong like tall trees unable to fall even by lighting. Or maybe someone gentle like the breezes and the dandelions that got swept away. All they knew is they wanted someone already in touch with nature and the world. In a couple days of searching, they found a boy, with shaggy blonde hair, awkwardly rearranging fallen flower petals into stunning symbols and scenes. Only with different color petals and leaves. He was walking around the forest barefoot and didn't once dare disturb a single animal. He was cautious of everything, even the insects. The deity smiled happily, knowing their creatures would be in good hands. With a few years of time, while the mortal went and slept, the deity allowed themselves to let their essence soak into the fertile dirt and flowers of the forest. Within the next day, the man, exauhsted from running through the forest and gathering items, rested in the grass and flowers where the former deity lay only a few hours ago. The essence soon soaked into the new god, who wore a smile as he was gentle to the creatures who now started approaching him. Watching flowers grow after each step he took.   
Similar to the deity of nature, the deity of the arts and creativity, was not particularly picky in who they choose. Simply wanting someone who already was intrested in the arts. Maybe someone who was gentle and careful or precise In their movements. Or someone who was more brash but able In which they finally found a boy who was scribbling down words on a paper also filled with art sketches while attempting to play an instrument. He was tan and was filled with joy, even with friends who also did art. They waited and watched over him, he even created sculptures on a smaller scale. So, while the boy was asleep, the deity allowed their essence to soak into the instrument while they played a gentle song. In the next day, the human took much longer to get to the music, instead painting something on a canvas. Flecks of paint landing on his skin and dotting it beautifully. Even sculpting something small out of clay, leaving the clay to dry on his hands before playing the instrument. He played better than before as the essence slowly soaked into him, setting his divine form forever. With paint and clay and bags under his eyes but so happy to be doing what he loved.   
Lastly was the deity of academics, philosophy, and knowledge. They simply wanted an intelligent enough mortal, one with strength and smarts. Someone who wasn't naive and could understand and handle the burden of infinite knowledge. Which was when he had found you, in the library at absurdly late hours, hunched over piles of books and taking notes, absolutely exauhsted. While they were unaware if it was due to work and school, or out of purely wanting to expand your knowledge, they decided to choose you. While continuing to watch over you, finding in your own home, you had large stacks of books everywhere, and many papers of notes and ink and quills spilled everywhere. The messy mind of a genius is what they saw. Going into the library you frequented, using their powers to see which book you would choose next time you arrived. Promptly reading the book, it was of a subject they were already aware of and knew all about. Allowing their essence to soak into the pages and ink. The gods at this point were all new, simply waiting for you, curious and watching at what would happen. All they knew is your mortal form would have to die before you could be brought into the realm of the divine. Alas, the next day, you were in the library, early in the morning as to not be disturbed. Picking the book up with a couple of others, it ended on the bottom of the pile. For hours you were there, writing until your hand cramped, finally getting into the last book. You lit a candle at this point, but, while the essence soaked into you, in exhaustion, you slumped over, drowsy and falling asleep. While in your tired state, you thought you had set the candle down. Alas, you didn't, falling asleep, the candle got fell over and set the papers and books on fire, spreading itself to the wooden table, floor, and eventually the entire library. Your body attempted to wake you up, but when you did, so much smoke entered your lungs. You had no time to escape, too panicked seeing all the books covered in flames, everything in ashes and falling apart. You died in horrible pain, the building collapsing in on you, smoke filling your lungs as you died.  
When you entered the realm of the divine, it was, strange to say the least. You had on gorgeous robes in white and blue colors, and everything felt new and foreign. And when you looked around, you just saw the other people from your village that you had seen around. The boy who was always in the forest, the boy who died from sickness, the girl who mysteriously disappeared once she went to the lake, and the painter and musician who died of old age. "Welcome!" The boy who died from a horrible sickness had a bright smile that radiated the sun. The more that you took everything in, you noticed they all had robes too, with white and a different color. They all introduced themselves politely, and you all talked about who you were as people before everything.  
Since you all retained the previous memories of the deities, it was disorienting. They were strangers but you felt close with them in no time. Though eventually the friendship with Adam grew unhealthy and unfriendly. Your work was interfering with each other, slowly leading to a mutual hatred.


	3. Bonding moments

Something most of the deitys usually didn't do was go into the mortal realm and just, spend time there. Maybe popping in to remind them to go to the worshipping mountain, but that was it. Except for the Deity of mischief, friendship, and self defense. They always seemed to be in the mortal realm, disguised and causing minor chaos. And, though you all had the memories with so many other gods and millennia, he showed up few tit6mes. Until today, he was... Well he previously had been falling in love with a mortal and starting a family and creating friendships. It seemed he was taking a temporary break since the mortals he was with had died. He was mediumly tan and had messy black hair, grinning awkwardly and waving as he just sort of appeared. "Oh, hi there!" Tim smiled brightly and the short man who showed up, waving and walking over, sticking his hand out to him.  
" Hey, I'm Dom." " Tim, and that's Adam, James, and Jaiden." He added your name after a moment, smiling politely as you waved. You and Adam too busy focusing on a new human you two were building. They were going to be an amazing sculptor and had knowledge on writing and the sculptors and artists before them. " Let's get some clay this time instead of flower petals." You suggested lightly. " Then do you mind if we use a horn from a sphinx instead of a hair from Tim?" He requested, you both switching out the items and carefully making the mortal. " What, are they in love or something? They were lovers a couple of reincarnations back." Dom questioned, but you two were too engrossed in your work.  
The three other gods shrugged. " Where have you been? It's excruciating trying to find memories with you in them." Jaiden inquired, looking down at the Deity she was unfamiliar with. " I like spending time in the mortal realm, Its fun. I had fallen in love with a human, I went with it and eventually made a family with her. I had to fake a death, I was too old for most humans." He explained, which was quite strange to hear how much time he spent with the mortals. " What are you the god of? I'm the god of joy, light, and medecine!" Tim asked cheerfully. " Oh, I'm the god of mischief, friendship, and self defense. But I already know what you're all the deities of. I'm glad to finally meet you." He answered, surprise in his tone due to all the questions he was receiving from them. He expected them to not be completely foolish, but that wasn't the case.  
As the group spoke, you and Adam had finished the mortal. The two of you quietly cheering to each other on your success, before sending them out into the world. " Are you guys finally done?" James asked, a teasing tone creeping up in his voice. " Yeah, we are in fact." You answered, rolling your eyes lightly before standing up, walking to stand with the group, Adam following suit. " So Dom," You started, causing attention to be called to you as you shifted your weight. " Since we all barely have any recollection of you, how did you become a god?" You asked, earning a sigh from the short man, who thought for a few moments before taking a seat on the ground. He patted the floor next to him, gesturing for you to all sit. You all followed his request, sitting in a small half circle, looking at him.  
"When I was a human, I was determined and wanted what was best for people. But I also liked messing with my friends, I was overall cool, I just kind of was a wreck." He started, but it sounded like he wasn't describing himself, more like the previous version described why he was choosen. "I got annoyed easily by small things but made up for it since I helped teach self defense to anyone who needed it. I also had incredibly strong friendships with everyone. The previous deity, they wanted someone like me. I guess they soaked their essence into a small braclet my friend would soon give me." He held up his wrist to show a small woven braclet with various charms on it. "The day after I got the braclet, one of my students was careless and running around to give me my dagger I had left in a separate room. The boy stabbed me and was horrified, pulling it out which made it worse. They got me to a doctor but it took a while, so I bled to death on the doctors table." He explained, pointing to a faint mark on his stomach. "That sounds horrible, such a slow death." James frowned, but Dom simply shrugged and patted his shoulder. "What about you all? How'd you all die?" He questioned.  
After you each individually explained what happened, it was quiet for a few moments. " Well I've never heard you sing, do you mind singing for us?" Tim asked Adam cheerfully, who kinda panicked at the sudden question. "What? Oh no, I sound horrible! Real uh, real bad, never on key, uhm." Adam tried his best to come up with an excuse. You grabbed his hand gently, causing him to look over you quickly, confused and nervous. " It'll be fun, just this one time." You encouraged him quietly. " We can go to the lake, enjoy ourselves, things have been hectic lately anyway." Jaiden proposed with a smile. You all mutually agreed the lake was much more comforting and calming. So you all promptly left the divine realm to the mortal realm, letting James lead you through through the woods.  
Once you had found the lake, Adam, James, and Tim removed their sandals and dresses, only swimming in their undergarments, eager to start. You, Jaiden, and Dom decided to wait and talk with the faeries that had gathered around James's clothes. They were putting flowers in and tending to the flowers that were growing around it. " So Sue, what do the faeries do here in the woods?" Jaiden asked, watching the others use the lake water to water the flowers. " We take care of everything when you are all away! Water the plants when there hasn't been rain in a while, make sure the animals don't maul each other, those sorts of things!" The small glittery fairy was cheerful as Dom offered her his hand to sit on. " Well, you're all doing a wonderful job." You said encouragingly, gesturing to the overall forest of tall trees baring fruits and flowers and the sort. " It's all stunningly gorgeous." You smiled cheerfully at her and a few others who were climbing your shoulders and taking a seat.  
Yet, while you three were thanking the small species, James and Tim were attempting to convince Adam to perform. " Let me and Jaiden use our combined powers to give you some confidence!" Tim suggested, which Adam genuinely considered for a moment. " Fine then, go get Jaiden." He mumbled, swimming to the opposite end of the lake as Tim went to fetch Jaiden. Who was reluctant since the faeries were telling stories. But followed anyway the faeries still on her shoulders and playing with her hair. "So what am I doing?" Jaiden asked, looking at the two other gods. "We're gonna give Adam confidence to perform, with our combined powers!" Tim explained. "Why are you so nervous anyway? We're all friends." Jaiden asked, her eyebrows raising as Adam mumbled something on not wanting you to think he sounded bad. "They would never think that!" Tim assured quickly, smiling widely. But frowning as Adam kept being quietly self depricating about his skills.  
While they were busy helping him, the faeries flew away to talk to James, who was drying off as he laid on the soft grass. A few other faeries were picking the flowers that grew around him, putting them in his hair. While two of them went to inform him on Adam's little crush on you. "Gee, like I couldn't have figured that one on my own." He mumbled sarcastically, feeling a fairy slap him, which just felt weird since the hand was so tiny. "Hey! That's mean!" He glared at the tiny woman in a dress made of flower petals.  
Meanwhile you and Dom were laying on your backs in the grass, pointing at things in the clouds. You two wanted to feel like mortals again, only for a short while. Your best idea was to try to find shapes in the clouds. Which you were doing incredibly poor at. "There's a duck!" Dom said, but you were struggling to see it. "No, it's a lump of water particles in the sky." He sighed before pulling you closer to his side, and outlining it with his finger. After a few moments you finally saw it. "Oh! It is a ducky! It looks like a small version of it to the left." You pointed out. "Oh yeah, you're right, kinda like a mom and baby duck." He grinned. You two continuing happily. But, once Jaiden and Tim had finally given Adam enough confidence, he just felt dejected seeing you and Dom so close. "Oh come on! They're just friends, looking at the clouds!" Jaiden sighed, allowing Tim to deal with the tan god before walking over to you, James and Dom. "Hey losers! Adams about to perform for us!" She said abruptly. You being the first one to sit up in utter excitement at seeing Adam perform. Bringing your knees up to your chin as you leaned on them, looking at him expectantly, wanting to hear his voice more than you realized. Next James then Dom sitting up, looking over at Adam and Tim who walked over. Jaiden took a seat next to James, sitting criss cross.   
Adam felt slightly more reassured seeing your excited expression, nodding at Tim who went to sit next to you. After a few moments, a wooden guitar with small carvings in it appeared abruptly in his hands. He had started strumming and humming something before starting to sing. You were in utter awe, you felt warm and soft, full of joy as you listened to him singing. His voice was fluent and loud, he looked down at his hands a few times as he played, shifting his weight and took a few steps at times so he wouldn't get nerveous and stop. As the song ended, the five of you watching starting cheering and yelling and clapping. Even the faeries gave him a few flowers. He did a small bow and gave everyone a goofy grin, setting the guitar down. You walked up to him, arms out stretched in a hug, which surprised him, but he gladly accepted anyway . "Your voice sounds absolutely gorgeous, and you play amazingly." You complimented him, pulling away from the hug as the others now stood up as well. The sun was setting, but none of you saw a reason to stop what you were doing. After a few moments, you, Jaiden, and Dom, removed the dresses you each wore, adding it to the pile before swimming in the lake, the other three joining in quickly.  
It was comforting to enjoy yourselves and act like regular mortals with no problems or anything like that. As the moon shone brightly in the sky, you all slowly got out of the lake, sitting in a circle, surrounding a brightly glowing fire Tim created to still have some light source. You were attempting to figure out a game. "There was a game me and my friends would play, it gave me a lot of anxiety but it was fun. Someone would whisper a question into the person's ear, the person would have to choose someone in the circle, but only you knew the question. So it was super worrying cause they could've said like, 'who in this circle would you want dead?' and if they say your name you get worried! Cause what was the question? Y'know? " Jaiden started somewhat ranting about her problems with the game, but the rest of you were fine with it. "Alright, I'll go first." Dom said, looking over at Tim who was on his left, leaning over and quietly whispering something. Tim's face contorting into one of disgust as he stared at him perplexed. "Do I have to choose?" He complained, Dom nodding with a grin. "Fine, Jaiden then, I guess." As her name was said, Jaiden felt the anxiety rushing in her as memories on the game flooded in.   
After a couple of turns, and your name being said once or twice, James whispered your question in your ear. "Out of everyone in the group, who would you marry?" This question struck a strange nerve, and while you weren't quite sure why, you definitely knew your answer. "Adam." You spoke clearly and were more confident than you felt. It cause his attention as he looked paranoid and wondering what the question was. But, you turned and asked Dom his question. "If you could spend the rest of your life with someone in the group, who would it be?" "You, or Tim." He answered surprisingly quick and you were honestly quite flattered.   
After a few more rounds, deciding to call the game, 'paranoia' and listening to Adam sing and play guitar, you all decided you were done with the joyous day. Gathering your clothes and saying goodbye to the faeries and proceeding back to the divine realm. Unsure on how to act upon your newly developed feelings, but, deciding to suppress it instead for happiness on the growing friendship.


End file.
